Beso de Amor
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] La guerra por el beso de amor de la Princesa ha comenzado ¿Quién será el flamante ganador? Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! [Toph/Sokka/Aang ¿Tokkaang?]


La batalla de los reinos ha comenzado, y sus duelistas se disputaran por el beso de amor de la princesa del Reino Tierra. En un lado tenemos al chico moreno, de bellos ojos azules y personalidad extrovertida, el príncipe de la Tribu Agua, Sokka. Mientras que por otro lado tenemos al chico calvo, de sonrisa soñadora y sencilla, con un personalidad tranquila y pacífica –excepto cuando debe luchar por el amor de la princesa – les presentamos al príncipe Aang de la Nación Aire.

- ¡Yo seré el ganador del amor de la princesa plebeyo y tú serás un mero observador de nuestra boda! – reclamaba el príncipe Aang desde su fortaleza.

- ¡Claro que no calvito, la princesa Toph será mi esposa, y dueña de mi amor para toda la eternidad! - le respondía con entusiasmo.

La guerra comenzaba, los fuertes de cada príncipe eran defendidos a muerte por sus demás soldados. Quien lograra derribar el castillo y obtuviera la cabeza del otro, sería el flamante ganador y recibiría el beso de amor de la victoria de parte de la princesa Toph. Ella era una muchacha sumamente sencilla, pequeñita y casi inofensiva, esperando que uno de los dos galantes caballeros conquistara su corazón con esta ardua batalla. Ella observaba desde su torre como dos altísimos aspirante disputaban una guerra a muerte por su corazón. ¿Con que fin? Lograr la paz y armonía de todo el continente. Pero esto se estaba saliendo de las manos y la princesa Toph debía hacer algo para detenerlo. Antes de que esto tuviese un fin, toda la ciudad donde batallaban podía ser destruida.

- ¡Ya basta de todo esto! - reclamaba la princesa Toph desde su centro de observación - ¡no más batallas por el amor de esta persona, no más muertes ciudadanos y no más destrucción al planeta! ¡Quien quiera obtener el beso de la victoria deberá!… ¡batallar uno contra uno! - exclamaba exageradamente.

El príncipe Sokka desenfundó su espada, mientras que el príncipe Aang ya se encontraba en posición de pelea. Y ambos comenzaron a correr dejando toda la fortaleza de lado y enfrentarse en un duelo único de espadas. De pronto, un fuerte bombazo sonó en el aire dejando a los duelistas casi sordos y a la princesa con más expectación que nunca.

- ¡Este extraño sonido no nos detendrá! – reclamaba el príncipe Sokka quien apuntaba con su espada a su contrincante.

- ¡Eso ni siquiera da miedo! – decía con una sonrisa ladeada el joven príncipe Aang.

Cuando iban a enfrentarse nuevamente la extraña voz de una extraña mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡¿Quién osa interferir en esta batalla!? – reclamaba la princesa Toph.

- Vaya señorita, esa no es manera de contestarle a su profesora, "princesa Toph" – decía aquella voz.

Cuando se percataron de donde estaban, el timbre del recreo había comenzado y los demás alumnos ya se encontraban en el patio jugando con los demás compañeros. El ensayo de la obra había finalizado y los chicos se encontraban sumergidos en sus papeles. Lamentaron la interrupción, pero sus estómagos ya estaban rugiendo y debían darse un descanso. Sokka soltó los lápices que pretendía lanzarse a Aang, mientras que éste solo le soplaba el rostro para poder molestarlo. Y Toph salió de la sala muy campante en busca de sus amigas para poder jugar.

- Bueno y ¿Quién se supone que es el ganador? - preguntaba Aang mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz.

- La obra aún no está finalizada - decía con un puchero Sokka.

Y así ambos salieron al patio a jugar con los demás compañeros. Pero fue en ese momento en que uno de los niños quedó solo y Toph se acercó a él, precisamente para conversar con este. Como estaba solo era el momento para que nadie más la viera y así nadie podría molestarla. Independiente de quien saliera victorioso en la obra, la muchacha ya tenía a su flamante ganador. Inocentemente lo llamó y el chico al voltear se vio frente a frente con la niña. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios. Con su rostro enrojecido le dijo:

- Siempre serás el vencedor, a pesar de todo.

Y salió corriendo del lugar, para que el niño no pudiera verle el rostro de vergüenza a la pequeña. En cambio el chico comenzó a razonar lo sucedido, se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y con su carita toda roja comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sokka? estás todo colorado – preguntó Aang al muchacho.

- ¡N- nada! – dijo sobresaltado - ¡Ven… v -vamos a jugar con la pelota de futbol mejor!

Y así ambos partieron a jugar, uno más emocionado que otro, por haber ganado la batalla a muerte y por haber sido ese su primer beso de amor.

* * *

_Hola a todos, acá nuevamente les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez es un TokkAang (ya ni se como llamarlo) es algo muy bizarro. xD _

_Siempre escribo makorra, pero este fue un desafio, y en lo personal el Tokka me gusta mucho también. Además sigo creyendo que entre ellos hubo algo! YO LO VI EN LA SERIE! NADIE ME LO PUEDE NEGAR! grrr_

_en fin. _

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_es mi primer reto xD ojalá no sea muy catastrófico, pero lo importante es que disfruté el escribirlo :)_

_Bien, me despido hasta quien sabe, ya traeré más novedades _

_dejen reviews :c_

_besos!_


End file.
